fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Link (SSB20)
Link is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 20. Link was confirmed alongside , and as the "Four Swordsman" Release. Attributes Link is a medium-heavyweight character with a strong projectile game, as well as a decent combo game with moves such as his jab, up tilt, down throw and down tilt. While his attributes are balanced overall, Link's Master Sword gives him good range and above-average strength while serving as a disjointed hitbox, and his mobility and frame data are below average. Armed with his various projectiles, his Hylian Shield that blocks opposing projectiles if Link is standing still or walking, and a versatile recovery, Link is a durable and generally defensive character who relies on appropriate use of both camping and his combo game to be successful, often dependent on the match-up. Link's special moves all have their uses. Hero's Bow is a strong option against characters who struggle at approaching and good long ranged pressure, Gale Boomerang is a decent spacing option, and Spin Attack can be used to punish rolls while providing much better recovery than in Brawl. However, Link's bombs are perhaps the most versatile tool in his arsenal, as they have many uses. Throwing a bomb at a foe can cause enough hitstun to help Link's approach and/or set up combos. If the opponent shields, the bomb simply bounces off, allowing it to be used for spacing. Even holding a bomb long enough for it to explode can be useful; while doing so damages Link, it gives him a small vertical boost and removes him from being in a helpless state, aiding his recovery and/or allowing him to break out of combos. Despite this, Link retains some of the flaws from his previous appearances, even though his recovery (one of his most significant flaws in SSB and Brawl) is no longer a major problem. Most notably, Link is susceptible to combos from faster characters such as ; as a result, he must make good use of reads, spacing and camping to avoid giving the advantage to such characters. To this end, his neutral aerial is a sex kick that allows him to break out of many combos, and is therefore one of his most useful moves. Overall, Link is a well-balanced character and a popular choice among beginners who must also take note of some difficult-to-perform techniques with him. However, unlike , another beginner-friendly character, Link's somewhat sluggish nature makes it difficult for him to do well at higher levels of play. He is capable both as a zoning-oriented and a spacing-oriented close combatant, but due to his below-average frame data, he must be played defensively to be used to his full potential and must use the various tools at his disposal to avoid being overwhelmed by the speedy and combo-oriented characters that are prevalent in the metagame. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Swings his sword twice and twirls the sword before sheathing it. Similar to his Twilight Princess victory pose, which he performs after defeating a boss, learning a hidden sword technique, or sheathing his sword upon the defeat of harder-to-defeat enemies. *Side: Link pulls in his right knee and draws his sword back behind his head in a threatening battle pose. It originates from Super Smash Bros. and may be loosely based on the attacking pose used by the Link from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. *Down: Link takes out a fairy that appears similar to Navi from Ocarina of Time. The fairy then proceeds to fly around as Link watches it until it returns to his pocket. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Small whirlwinds appear on the battlefield, from which Link appears. Link then proceeds to equip the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. 'Idle Poses' *Link twirls his sword. Similar to the twirling he makes when targeting an enemy in Twilight Princess. *Link looks at the screen, then looks back afterwards. 'Victory Poses' *Link does a few moves and faces the left *Link raises his sword up and yells *Link holds the triforce up in the sky In Competitive Play Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Characters (SSB20) Category:Zelda Universe